Advanced Love
by Music Lives
Summary: Elsa Noel was isolated for 13 years by her parents. Yet she was the youngest agent to be on the presidential detail. However, she did not expect the curve ball her mother threw at her. Now she needed to know how to run the United States Cyber Command while dealing with and falling in love with the first of her kind, an Advanced human intelligent agent. Not Incest, still ELSANNA


**Hey my little Lords and Ladies (still Game of Thrones mentality and will probably always have it lol) so this is my second Elsanna fic. Bare with me lol. They are not related here and it is modern, and there will be references to many TV shows (Intelligence, Rizzoli and Isles, etc.) and movies (Many Disney Characters) one again. I know I'm working on updating Unknown Love and I think I might be done with I Love You. I have no more inspiration for it. OH ELSA STILL HAS POWERS! I MEAN SHE WOULDN'T BE ELSA IF SHE DIDN'T! Also, I have read many fics, where Anna was girly and very few were she was straight up badass. This chick is badass! So in my fic, she is taller than Elsa, I know it shouldn't happen but it has. She has g!p and She is a badass! Deal with it, lol just kidding… Every two chapter will be one episode of the show Intelligence. Anyways **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did Elsanna would be head cannon. A lot of references in here, will be from the TV series Intelligence, I find some of the banter between the two main characters funny.**

* * *

Prologue

-Himalayas, India/Pakistan Border-

She walked along the path of the mountain and reached the clearing with a river on her left. She dropped her bags, pulled her toque father down her head to keep her ears warm, and began to walk around the area. She knew what she was doing, yet to anyone else it just looked like aimless wander. She walked to a specific point in the clearing, yet to her, she had walked up to a woman who had a gun pointed out, in a station standing next to a man who had done the same at a crowd. It was a picture, like a snapshot, and yet she could bring up all the information that had been electronically stored about this woman, all available information. She looked at her with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"How could you do this?" She asked the still image. She was still staring at the woman when she felt a ringing in her right ear. She sighed and pressed a finger to it, as if she were answering a blue tooth phone.

"What's up?" She quickly said, seemingly to no one in particular.

"We need you here, something of importance came up."

"Alright, I'll be there within the week." She replied, she needed to find answers and she needed them soon.

"No, you catch the next flight, and get out of the Himalayas before they catch and we have a repeat of last time."

"Geez mother, no need to get snappy." She replied, dispersing the image of the woman and the station, walking to grab her things and leave. Just as she bent down she heard guns click and men yelling at her to freeze and ask how she bypassed the security command. She sighed, turned around and raised her hands. "Come on, gentleman, really, a four year old could hack your password. is not a really safe code now is it." She smirked knowing the woman on the other end of the phone was still listening. She quickly tapped her ear and held her hands in the air.

* * *

-Angel's Bluff, _Virginia_-

"Come on, gentleman, really, a four year old could hack your password. is not a really safe code now is it." She heard on the end of the line, which was on speaker, shaking her head as the young woman across from her knitted her brows together and looked at her with confusion. She heard a click and groaned in frustration, as she knew the line had been disconnected and they were once again having a repeat of last time. She returned back to the other occupant in the room.

"Now, let us begin for now and then when the time comes you will meet Clockwork." She informed the young woman.

"Yes, mother. Although I don't understand why I must meet this Clockwork, father never mentioned this to me." She sighed, frustrated that the man had failed at yet another simple task. _This is why you are the head of USCC not him._

"Right, well walk with me dear." She opened the door for her daughter and walked down the establishment. "In 1998, President Stanwick Finnegan signed executive order 1451, establishing a program called Clockwork. Clockwork is this generation's Manhattan Project, dear and we have devised it. For years, many people have been trying to create artificial intelligence, trying to make a machine more human. However, we have given a human the kind of power that had only been previously found in a machine. We have created an advanced intelligent agent, the first of her kind." She informed her daughter as they walked into an office which held many computer screens and desks along with the many workers needed to man them. "Welcome to your new job, as I will be training you for the first few months or so, as head of the United States Cyber Command, Elsa."

She watched as her daughter widened her beautiful icy blue eyes and turn back to the screens in front of them. She knew her daughter was absolutely stunning, Elsa was of course her daughter, yet it still amazed her, the beauty that was hidden in her child. Her platinum blond hair hung low in a French braid and hung over her left shoulder, as if cradling her neck. Her pale skin was flawless, except for the few faint freckles that peppered her cute button nose. Her back straight and her posture regal, as if she were a Queen, and in her youth she was. Elsa Noel was Queen of a beautiful little Norwegian kingdom called Arendelle. Oh, she knew her daughter was gorgeous and she was going to love the look on her employee's faces when they saw her. "Shall we retrieve Clockwork dear?" She asked her daughter and smiled when she received a slow nod. She walked over to stand behind a young man hovered over a computer, furiously typing away, subconsciously chewing away at a carrot. "Anything on her location?"

"No, ma'am, however she is on the phone if you wish to speak with her." He informed his boss.

"Come on Kristoff, I thought we were buddies, why do you need to rat me out?" They heard whispered over the speakers. Elsa watched and heard in amazement that her mother, Catherine Noel, had managed to stay in control of all of this.

"We are, when I'm not getting my ass beat by our lovely boss cause you can't control yourself." Kristoff replied, effectively earning him a smack in the back of the head by his boss.

"Children please! Now, we are pulling the satellite into position. What's your location?"

"Somewhere in India," was the hushed reply. Elsa watched her mother form a small smile and shake her head. She then watched as her mother scolded the other recipient on the phone as if she was scolding a child.

"Be serious for once in your life." Catherine stated. She was just about to inform the woman that the satellite was in place when she received a reply and heard an undignified 'hey' following it.

"I will once Kristoff promises to share the carrots. I take it the satellite is in place, because I have visual."

"Good, get out of there as soon as possible and come back here immediately." Elsa heard her mother say and then disconnected the line. She wandered who this Clockwork subject was, yet she left it alone for the time being, knowing she wasn't going to get anything from her mother and her mother would not be telling her anything until Clockwork was back at US Cyber Command. She was pulled from her mini day dream when she heard her mother call for her and told her to pay attention as she would be doing this one day. She looked towards the screen and saw the schematics for a building that appeared underground and was apparently in India.

* * *

-Underground Base, India-

"Can you explain to me why you were trespassing on government property?" The man asked her. She pulled up every data record about the man in front of her and tilted her head as she took everything in. She heard the door open and close as she saw a woman dressed in similar army wear as the man, quickly drop a mug of coffee on the table before the man. She noticed his lust filled gaze towards the young woman and noticed her uneasiness. She quickly pulled up all information regarding the two of them and noticed a very interesting thing. She watched as the woman typed in the code to the door and quickly scampered out of the room and she looked back towards the army man in front of her.

"I was sight – seeing, why else would I be there?" She replied to him. She knew he was getting frustrated with her, yet she continued to push him. She needed him distracted, confused and frustrated if she needed this to work.

"We were alerted to a level one security breach on a highly protected military G-O 6 satellite. We sourced the signal to you, yet we found no communication equipment on your person, let alone something with the processing power to break through the helo – encrypted firewall. Can you explain that?" was the next thing she heard as she sat there staring at him. She was solely focused on the army man in front of her. She decided to finally let him know of his rude behavior towards the female that had recently left, and figured she could use it as a way to steer the conversation away from her.

"You know she doesn't like the attention you give her." She saw, out of the corner of her eye, him stand near the corner of the table and drink his coffee. She also noticed how he scrunched his nose and tilted his head to show his confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman that brought you coffee, she's married and you make her uncomfortable." She turned around to face him. "It's like she's afraid of you. Why is that Padre?" She watched him squint his eyes and tilt his head again to show his confusion once more.

"I haven't told you our names." She merely continued to look at him as she unlocked the coded door and watched as he looked at her before walking over to the door and opening it. She quickly and quietly stood up and walked behind him, as she saw him see that no one was there. She heard him say, "Did you just do that?" As he turned around to face her at which point she elbowed him to effectively knock him out and begin her escape.

She ran around the corner, running into the wall farthest from her to stop her and she then proceeded to jump off the opposite wall, punching the guard and knocking him out as she continued her escape. She ran and quietly opened the door that led outside and wrapped her arms around the man's neck and gun and threw him into the closed door, knocking him out as well. She quickly hid behind the wall hoping no more guards would see, until she heard the system's alarm go off and from there, she ran. She jumped through the open jump (which had no doors) and took on both guards, quickly taking them out as well before she sprinted out the gates of the base and ran through the mountains. She knew they were following her with jeeps and footman. As she reached the mountains she continued to zigzag her way through, as she dogged their bullets, until she had lost them, only to reach the end of the path that lead towards a cliff which held a river below. She had just about to turn around and take a different path when she heard and saw the footman catching up to her. She looked back towards the cliff and turned around. She then took one look back towards the men catching up and then ran towards the cliff, jumping off and landing feet first into the river, effectively losing them.

* * *

-Chesapeake Bay, Maryland-

He walked around his kitchen going to his fridge to get milk for Scampers, his beloved cat. He knew his wife was working late and so was his daughter who would be starting her position at USCC. _She is going to be taking over her mother's position, my baby girl. She sure has grown up fast. I mean going from top of her class to working on the presidential detail as an agent and now moving up to head of Cyber Com. _He thought to himself. He began to talk to Scampers while he was about to put the milk he got out for his cat back away again.

"Scampers, in 1981 while I was at NASA, we sent the space shuttle into orbit. Now today, a cell phone has more processing power than what we put in the space craft."

"Meow"

"Technology is evolutionary!" He told his cat. He chuckled and heard the door open in his home. "Uh, maybe they are home early, what do you think Scampers?" He didn't notice the man, wearing a ski mask, behind him and saw his cat jump off the counter and hiss. He turned back around and saw the stranger, effectively dropping his milk glass; the only sound in the room was it shattering against the ground. He heard the man saw something in what sounded like Korean, or maybe Mandarin, and heard someone behind him. He turned around to see another man in a ski mask. He returned to face the man that spoke and told him that whatever he wanted, he could have it. He had put up a struggle as they threw a bag over his head and began to drag him out of the house. His recorder that was in his breast pocket the entire time, fell and slide under the fridge, away from the kidnappers. It was official; Dr. James Noel had been kidnapped.

* * *

-Angel's Bluff, _Virginia_-

Many hours had passed before Elsa saw her mother receive a call, and although she couldn't hear what was begin said, she had a feeling it was pertaining to the program called Clockwork. She saw her mother look towards her and say, "Take a walk with me. What do you know about Cyber Com, my dear?" Her mother asked her.

"Well, you are responsible for thins relating to the information grid. Things such as Intel, Crypt analysis, Cyber defense, Data mining and now a program called Clockwork." She replied. She continued to follow her mother as they walked towards a small room which contained what looked like a hospital bed and a computer. Elsa turned to look towards her mother as they stopped just outside the door and asked her the question that had been bothering her since her mother filled her in. "Mother, how do I fit into this? I understand you want to me to take control of Cyber Command one day, yet I do not understand why I must meet this Clockwork or why I must work personally with the program." She saw her mother turn to her and give her a small smile. It still shocked her when her mother or father gave her affection. It wasn't that they never did, she was just born differently and they were afraid of her.

"Did you enjoy your job with the president?" Elsa nodded her head in reply to her mother's question. "Well, Clockwork is important and therefore needs to be protected and I know with your, well your condition you would be prefect to do so before you take my position." She gave her mother a confused look and hid her pain at her mother's words behind her stoic, regal mask. "Darling, do you think protecting the president is more important than protecting Clockwork?"

"With all due respect mother, yes I do." She replied. She saw her more smile again and turn to enter the room as she gave her a reply.

"Funny, he didn't think the same."

They entered the room, and Elsa saw the same blond guy as before at the computer and a woman lying on the table. She saw the blond turn his head to acknowledge her and her mother and state that they were almost finished and that there were no residuals virus. She turned to her mother and asked what kind of virus and received her answer from the blond, whose dog, randomly bounced into and around the room, chewing on a carrot.

"Stungstin. The first cybernetic killer"

"The computer virus?" She asked him.

"Boo – yah. The only way to get it into the system was for Anna to carry it in herself. Now I'm just making sure nothing was left in her. Oh I'm Kristoff, Anna's Prime tech. or Primary Technician and the dog is Sven." He replied, before grabbing a carrot out of the bag on the ground and turned toward the computer.

"Elsa Noel. It's nice to meet you." She replied. Elsa knew her manners, after all, she was born and raised to be regal.

She walked closer, interested in what he was doing and saw him type something into the computer, before turning back around to the woman. "Alright Anna, you are done."

"Finally." Elsa jumped, turning around, forgetting that the strawberry blond, who had a white streak in her hair, was on the table and she slipped forwards waiting to hit the ground, yet she never did. She felt deceptively strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a warm body; she rested her dainty fingers on the shoulders of the body. "Whoa careful there Elsa, wow you're prettier in person. Hell, you're beautifuller, not fuller. Uh, I mean more…more beautiful…in person. This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, it's just that we're … I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I don't believe we've met." She told the woman, who held her up and smiled. She giggled behind her hand that covered her mouth at the woman's ramble. She found it adorable, and surprisingly was comfortable being held by this woman. She then got to her feet and moved her hands away from the shoulders and walked back to her mother, to control her blush, which formed when the strawberry blond smiled revealing pearly white teeth at her when she giggled, and calm her emotions._ Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show. _She thought the mantra her father gave her when they first found out of her, well condition as they called it. To her, it was merely something she was born with, a gift she used to call it. However, now it was a curse. She truly didn't understand human interaction, or what a human touch felt like. She had been isolated for 13 years of her life, only leaving the house to attend school, always wearing gloves and long sleeves, no matter the weather. She was pulled out of her mini mantra and thoughts when she heard Anna speak once again.

"Whoa, that picture you emailed your friend, that's amazing but be careful next time, you know what they say. What's out on the internet, stays there. Right, Kristoff?"

Elsa flushed when she realized that the agent was referring to the picture of her in a bikini at the beach in Spain when on her summer break in high school. It was the only time she had done it and the only time she went out with 'friends', if she could call them that, seeing as they only were your friend so she could pay for their tickets, and sent it one who wanted the picture as she was in it as well. It was the only time she snuck out of the house and went on a trip across the world. Elsa saw her mother turn to her and raise her eyebrow as if silently asking her what the agent was referring to. She saw the blond man turn around and bite the carrot as he reassured her. "Don't worry she can't print."

"Hang on. You took a virus into a base in the Himalayas, without my knowledge?" Elsa noticed her mother turn to the two, grown children, is what she could only call them, and scold them yet again.

"Actually, you did know about it, you were just on the phone when you signed off on it. So really neither of us is to blame." Anna got down from the table and stretched. It felt nice to be back, but she needed to know what happened to her. She needed answers and she needed them now. "Well, I'm off, come on Sven." Anna clapped her knees letting the dog know to follow her and moved to leave the room. Just as she passed by Elsa, she realized she was actually a few inches taller than the platinum blond and had the most captivating icy blue eyes that anyone could posses; she couldn't tell when she helped the woman up due to being distracted by the cute blush that formed on the woman's face. She saw the blond wear a light baby blue slim fitted dress shirt, which was tucked into black slim fit pants. She wore a fitted black blazer to effectively finish off the outfit, her feet encased in black heeled boots. Anna now felt silly for wearing her faded jeans, Timberland boots, and a green sweater, which had the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, in front of this divine beauty. She knew Catherine was bringing someone to 'babysit', as she liked to call it, her and she had decided to do some research on the matter. Anna had pulled up whatever pictures and any and all information on the woman, yet it wasn't much.

"No you are not, sit." Catherine firmly said. She watched as Anna huffed and went to sit on a stool a few feet away from her daughter.

"There isn't much on you in the digital world, almost as if you haven't existed, what's that about?" Anna asked the gorgeous blond. She saw the blond's eyes widen a bit at the information she had provided. "So tell me, how does the daughter of a scientist and well mommy dearest here, become an agent? Oh the youngest ever appointed to the president's detail, great start for a story, but now what? You follow around a charming devil with a chip in her brain?"

"Impressive, almost every part of that was accurate. Nice try though. To answer your question, I rarely use the internet or social media grid, except for work." Elsa crossed her arms over her chest in challenge. She didn't know what just happened to her; she never took charge or had much courage to challenge anyone in a game of wits. She was an antisocial introvert, so the trip in high school was a major thing and she had hoped her 'friend' had deleted the photo, after they graduated. She was about to back down when she saw Anna's blue eyes, shine with excitement and let out a laugh as she asked her what part was inaccurate. She smirked as she replied, "Charming. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned and exited the room, as her phone rang, and she subconsciously smiled when she realized it was from **him. **She heard Anna yell 'Bye' and her mother say, 'Nice try, but you're not getting rid of this one.' Just as she answered her phone she turned around and saw Anna walk towards Kristoff, giving him a high five, while her mother was shaking her head.

"Hi!" She smiled when she heard his voice. She loved speaking with him. No matter happened to her, she would always love him. He was the world to her. She never regretted her decisions which involved him. They brought her to him and him to her.

"Hello." She chuckled when she heard his bubbly voice asking if she was done yet. "No, not yet, but I will be finished soon and then we can play in the snow, okay? We can have hot chocolate too." She smiled again when she heard his happy 'yeah' and could practically see him wiggle around in a happy dance. "Okay, I have to go, but I'll see you soon. Behave yourself and try not to get into too much trouble." She told him lovingly. She then hung up and walked back into the room, her eyes widening again in as she saw Anna struggling to get out of Kristoff's grasp as he held her head in the crook of his arm using his other hand, clenched in a fist, to mess up her hair (**A/N: think of a Noogy :P**) She didn't know what to do in situations such as these. She didn't have much human interaction and although she was intelligent and polite and loved to read, she was lonely growing up, she craved for interaction. Yet, she knew her parents feared what would happen if she did, so she decided to make her own friend, who became more of a child to her than a friend, regardless she loved him all the same.

"Anna Hunter, behave yourself" She heard her mother scold the agent.

"I have to behave myself? Are you kidding me? My Prime tech. brings his dog to work, eats carrots 24/7 has a sealed Juvie record that I am very interested in by the way, and started it all. Why me? Besides I don't know need a babysitter!" Elsa raised her eyebrow at the outburst. Truly this agent was a grown child and not an adult. She watched Kristoff grab his bag and whistle for Sven to follow him as they walked out of the office.

"You might want to do the same." He whispered to her, but she decided to stay, figuring that if she were to be ahead of USCC she would need to know how to deal with Anna, besides protecting her.

"She is here to protect you, not babysit you. Although that might seem like a fantastic idea now seeing as you're acting like a child. Besides stop chasing after **her**! She is gone and was one of the attackers in Iraq. Now enough of searching for her and do your job." She heard her mother bark at the agent.

"She was deep black when it happened. She might still be out there. Besides what's this girl going to do? Keep me in line?" Anna had replied, pointing at Elsa. She wanted to make sure that what was being said about her was true and that she honestly was dead and had turned.

"Let me tell you something about this girl right here," Elsa heard her mother say and point towards her. She could tell her mother was frustrated with the strawberry blond and she would be too, if she didn't find the outburst so cute and utterly adorable. "This girl, is my daughter, she's smart, intelligent, kind, polite and cares for people so much. She had been attacked countless times and had always managed to do her job. She is able to handle all and any attackers, not obtain a mark and still do her job properly and efficiently. Don't for once think that she can't handle you. Now be an adult for once in your life." Elsa watched her mother huff, rub her temples and walk out, once her phone rang. She turned back to Anna who had been breathing deeply, in hopes to calm her nerves.

"Anna, I know you don't trust me, but for the first few months, it is my job to protect you, while learning to take over for my mother. However, in my opinion, I understand how hard it can be to be missing answers that are so desperately needed. If you want, we can look for her, and I'll help. Whoever she is." Elsa told the agent honestly. Hoping to gain the woman's trust, it would be easier if she had it.

"Thanks Elsa, but your mom is right, it has been five years. Hell, I don't even know if she is still alive. I was told she was dead but records don't say anything regarding it, and…" Anna sighed. She decided to take a different route hoping to get the platinum blond to understand. She didn't know why she wanted her to just that she did. "What would you do if you found out your mother or father went deep and had evidence to prove that they participated in a hostage situation and explosion and was believed to be dead? Without so much as a letter or note to explain why she or he just up and left you to fend for yourself and didn't tell you she or he was leaving." Anna looked at Elsa and saw understanding and empathy in the blond's eyes. She felt a little better but still needed answer as to why her mother would just do that.

"Anna, you deserve answers. Your mother just left you. You are what 20? You were 15 when she left. You have every right to find out why. I mean I would do the same. Although I never had a childhood like yours, whatever it was, I do understand wanting and needing answers. For the first few months that I am your protection, although you most likely won't need it, we will look for the answers you need for your mother. I promise." Elsa told her honestly. She knew wanting answers. Hell, besides being afraid of her, her parents never official told her why they locked her up in isolation for 13 years.

"Thank you Elsa. Honestly. Your son must be proud to have a mother like you." Anna smirked when she saw the blond's eyes widen and a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"He isn't really my son, but thank…thank you." Elsa shyly told her. They smiled at each other and were pulled out of their mini moment when Sven came bounding into the room, barking like a mad dog. Clearly something was wrong. They looked towards each other before they followed the brown dog out towards the main control room. Elsa saw her mother's sad yet determined face. "Mother what is it?" Elsa asked, silently afraid of the answer. She saw everyone in the room, look towards her, eyes wide, clearly not believing that a beauty like her would be working with nerds like them, as they all heard the head's daughter would be joining them.

"Well, it's an important matter. A kidnapping. The target is high priority" She heard some random woman say. "Director of security, I'm Regina Mills and this is Miss Swan." She looked towards the short brunette, who could stop anyone dead in their tracks simply from her beauty; beside her was a tall blond woman, who looked at the brunette with frustration evident in her face.

"Hey now Regina, I do happen to be a human, not a thing."

"Is that so Miss Swan?" Elsa watched the two bicker like an old married couple, watching the playful looks in their eyes. She was broken from watching them when she heard the question she couldn't ask herself.

"Who is it?" She heard Anna ask, fear leaking into her voice.

"Your 'adopted' father. Dr. James Noel." Emma told Anna. Catherine silently wandered what her daughter would say, to both the fact that her father was missing and that he had essentially created Anna.

"Fa…father?" Elsa asked, fear taking over her body. She felt her fingers tingle and knew she needed to get away, before she accidently froze the control room. She looked towards Anna, who clearly wore a shocked expression on her face and had tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Elsa couldn't believe what she heard. Her father was missing and was the one that put the microchip in Anna's brain, being the 'father' of Clockwork. She turned and sprinted from the room, knowing ice and frost was coating the floor every time she stepped. She heard someone calling her name but she didn't stop, she continued to run knowing if she didn't find some way to control her fear, she would cause an 'Eternal Winter' in Angel's Bluff.

* * *

-Outside Cyber Command-

Elsa sat on the bench just a few feet away from the entrance of Cyber Com. She closed her eyes and attempted to control her breathing. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show. _Elsa told her normally mantra. Her father was missing and the agent she is supposed to protect is now the only one who can make her lose control. She hugged her arms around herself tighter hoping it would work. She can feel frost beginning to show up beneath her feet, and she knows that if she doesn't get a hold of her fear and her emotions, snow will begin to fall. She is too lost in her mini mission to control herself that she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her. She jumped slightly when she felt a body sit close and next to her. She wiped her tears quickly and had been about to look to her right to see who had sat next to her when she heard a soft voice speak. "It's tough, but the same way you promised me to help find the answers I need, I promise we will find him. Together and the people that took him will pay." Elsa sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to control her tears. Her father may not have always been around and he had built chains in their mansion to 'help' her with her powers. He did make her feel like a monster for most of her life, however that stopped her from loving him. He was her father, the man that held her when she scrapped her knee after falling off her bike. The man who raised her for 7 years and played in the snow she had created when her mother was constantly working. He wasn't her 'daddy', but he was her father. Elsa opened her eyes and glanced at the woman beside her. She gave Anna a small smile in gratitude.

"Thank you Anna. I can't believe he was the lead scientist for Clockwork. I guess he is your father too. That brings up another issue; you might very well be a target now if they have the program father used for you." Elsa softly told her. Anna merely shrugged, she knew the man wasn't her father, he never would be. Her father had died fighting for the country she lives in. She had joined the Delta Force to honor him. She turned back to the blond when she heard a shaky sigh.

"Well it's a good thing I've got you to protect me." Anna told her with a cheeky smile. "Elsa, I promise we will find him. Come on. Let's head to your place and see what evidence there is there and find out who took him." Anna stood up and waited for Elsa to stand with her and walk back into Cyber Com.

* * *

-Chesapeake Bay, Maryland-

After they had walked backed in, everyone proceeded to the crime scene, in hopes to find anything useful. Once they reached the house, Elsa and Anna stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the house. Anna seemed to be back in her bubbly mood and was back to teasing Elsa, who always fought the small smile on her face. "So what's the real reason there isn't much on you in the digital world?" Anna asked her.

"I'm surprised you haven't already figured it out." Elsa told her, with a small smile playing on her face. She still couldn't explain how this woman brought out this side of her.

"What am I? An animal. Come on. Where you born across the sea or in the medieval times?" Anna asked. She realized she wasn't going to get an answer when she saw the blond raise her eyebrow. She decided to take a different route. "Come on. I thought this was the part where we share and bond."

"It seems like the part where I found out how much of a pain in the ass you are." Elsa told her, smirking and walked ahead of her. She glanced back and saw the strawberry blond, stop with a look of confusion on her face. "What is it?" Elsa asked her.

"The kidnappers are Chinese." Anna told her, like she was speaking about the weather.

"How could you possibly know that?" Elsa asked her. She didn't get her answer as she watched the taller woman walk past her, into the house and to a room that Elsa knew was the kitchen. Elsa followed her and noticed that Anna was crouched on the ground and looking underneath the fridge. She heard Anna mumble, 'There you are.' She watched as the woman pulled out her father's pocket recorder and get back up. "My father's pocket recorder, it must have fallen when they took him." Elsa said, looking at the younger woman, who was nodding her head.

"Yeah, I was able to access it when we got here. It recorded the last few things before they took him." Anna told the beauty before her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny that Elsa was stunning. _Anna, concentrate! You promised her, you would find her father…who also happens to be the man who planted a chip in your brain._ Anna thought to herself. She watched as they set up the pocket recorder to listen to the last few minutes before the doctor was taken.

_Schkrrrrr _(**A/N: Supposed to be static. So imagine static. Lol**) _"Scampers, in 1981 while I was at NASA, we sent the space shuttle into orbit. Now today, a cell phone has more processing power than what we put in the space craft." "Meow" "Technology is evolutionary!" Click. Thump. "Uh, maybe they are home early, what do you think Scampers?" "Hiss" Clash. "__保__险箱" __(_**A/N: It is Chinese. Don't worry though I'll define it. :D**) _"Look, whatever you want you can have it." Crash. Pit pat, pit pat, pit pat. Click. Schkrrrrr _

Elsa turned towards the window facing the lake and quickly attempted to control her emotions. He could feel the frost begin to spread at the bottom of her feet. She feared for her father. She turned back around when she heard someone ask a question, she noticed it was the tall blond from Cyber Com., Emma her name was. "What was it that they were looking for?"

"A box." Anna answered her question. Elsa looked towards her in shock. She knew mandarin, but she was wrong in the translation. Elsa knew what it was supposed to be, hell she knew 16 different languages fluently. 13 years of isolation and so she used her time wisely.

"Where did you learn mandarin?" Elsa asked her and fought the small that wanted to break out when she heard Anna's reply.

"I didn't. I have an app for that."

"Well, you were close. It's actually safe box, given the context it was used. I assume they were looking for a safe." Elsa corrected her. She turned back to the window when something flashed from the corner of her eye. She slowly opened the terrace door, in case she needed to use her magic. Not many knew she had magic, she was an agent and therefore able to do hand to hand combat and use a firearm, which rested on her hip at the moment. She couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but was slightly aware they were asking her questions. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the flash of white across the lake.

"What was in the safe, Elsa?"

"His laptop, father left it no matter what. He kept that recorder with him, always on, in case he had a revolutionary break through." She answered, slowly stepping back inside and closing the terrace door. She had a feeling she knew what was across the lake.

"What did he have on his laptop?"

"Nothing, except his work, which isn't too important anymore." Elsa informed them, only snapping back around when her mother said that wasn't true. "What is on father's laptop?"

"Elsa darling don't get mad, but your father was running tests on your DNA." Elsa was beyond mad. She was pissed.

"Why?"

"Darling you understand how hard it is for us correct? Your condition is making your life difficult and we wanted to know if everything was okay with you. We figured if there was a biological component, we could find a way to be rid of this condition of yours and have a happy family." Elsa couldn't hear anymore. Her mother and father had taken her blood and began running tests, hoping to get rid of her magic. Yes, it was hard for her, but she was getting better, with her son's help. Her beloved son, Olaf was created from her magic, first as a snowman friend and then she was able to change his appearance to that of a beautiful baby boy with brown hair messy hair, teal eyes, and beautiful pale skin like her. He truly was her son and he was created from her magic. She was not giving up her magic. She didn't have time to comprehend what happened next as she heard a yell from Anna.

"You're kidding me? Not alone has he done tests on his only daughter, who is perfect the way she is by the way, but also another chip 10 times better than mine?" Elsa blushed slightly at hearing Anna calling her perfect; she didn't notice that Emma was on her right, looking at her with a raised eyebrow at her reaction. She saw a red dot on Anna's chest and knew where it was coming from and what it was. She didn't think through her next course of action, simply reacted.

"Gun!" She yelled, running and smashing into Anna's chest, sending them both to the ground. Elsa hid her face in Anna's neck in an attempt to cover herself and the younger, stronger woman. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and moved her head back up to face her, when it was safe to do so. It was then that Elsa felt the arms wrapped around her small waist and saw the teal eyes of the strawberry blond. _Like Olaf. Did I subconsciously make him look like Anna and I? I didn't even know her and yet I was thinking of her. Why?_ She thought silently, captivated by the teal eyes that resembled her son's.


End file.
